


Comido

by ZacGreen



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Dick molesta a Jay, Dry Orgasm, Eating out, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Incest Kink, M/M, Pajaritos enamorados, Peter is a Little Shit, Rimming, También lo cuida, Top Dick Grayson, lenguaje explicito, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: Dick ama a Jason. Ama ver ese cuerpo rendido sobre su cama, y podría pasar horas observando. Pero esta vez no le basta con solo mirar, necesita algo más.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Comido

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Este es el correspondiente al día dos! ¡Vamos... Avanzando(?)!
> 
> Antes de que avancen, dejenme aclarar que estoy tratando, énfasis en tratando, unirme al fictober de este año, y es con la  
> [ prompt list de Captain Bean ](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020)
> 
> La lista de ships que tengo planeada la he publicado en mi Tumblr, [ aquí ](https://dickietheagent37.tumblr.com/post/631743182178254848/kinktober-2020-challenge)
> 
> Este one shot contiene (¿es? siendo honesta de eso trata el texto enteramente) rimming o como también se le conoce, beso negro¿? También hay un pequeño juego con la implicación de son hermanos. Si no es lo tuyo, simplemente pasa al siguiente.  
> También tenemos a Dick top, y a un Jason Bottom... ¡Creo que son todas las advertencias! ¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Yo me divertí escribiendo esto!

**Comido**

_**Eating out** _

Las pesadillas no fueron ningún extraño en las pocas horas de sueño desde que tenía memoria. Siempre encontró algo en su cabeza, algo que le impedía cerrar los ojos y hacer descansar a su maldito cerebro. Con el paso de los años, solo empeoró cada vez más y más. Pero de alguna manera, dormir acompañado ayudó, el calor y el peso de alguien más a su lado fue reconfortante. Especialmente cuando el chico dorado de Bruce era quien le abría las puertas metafóricas de su cama, e hizo imposible ignorar su presencia. 

Tal vez fue su estupidez incurable, la que llevo a Dick a insistir pasar las noches juntos siempre que podían incluso si no tuvieron sexo increíble antes, para poder arrastrarlo incesantemente a una sesión de abrazos y besos; pero era el romántico interior de Jason el que lo había permitido al final. 

Y Dick tomó todo lo que pudo. Esa voracidad tal vez no debió sorprender al más joven, porque Dick siempre fue devastador. Era cálido, amoroso, abrazador y destructor. Su predecesor fue consciente del efecto que tuvo en él, de lo muy enamorado que Jay había estado de él desde que era un chiquillo, y usó eso para reducirlo a un estado emocional, tembloroso y agotado. Las noches así eran las que podía dormir sin interrupciones, agotado por todo lo que Dick le hizo para noquearlo. Sus sueños luego de esas sesiones a veces eran extraños, pero profundos como el infierno. Tal vez fue por eso que la mayoría de las veces necesitaba que Dick lo despertara a la mañana siguiente a pesar de lo peligroso que podía ser para cualquiera de ellos. 

  
  


El cuerpo tendido de Jason sobre su cama era una de las cosas que más amaba en la mañana. Dick podía pasar horas mirando y tocando la piel llena de cicatrices con una fascinación que seguramente nadie entendería. Afortunadamente Jason estaba tan cansado que la mayoría de las veces solo gruñía perezosamente por sus caricias. Eso hacía que Dick se sintiera satisfecho, contento por haber destrozado a su hermanito de esa forma. Toda su espalda estaba salpicada de mordidas y marcas que le había hecho la noche anterior, y la noche anterior a esa. También de algunos otros momentos del día anterior a todos esos, aunque en realidad no lo recordaba. 

En esos días Dick se levantaba primero, para poder tener listo un desayuno decente para el segundo Robin. Normalmente Jason no se despertaba con su pequeño desorden en la cocina, lo que le daba el tiempo suficiente para traerlo al mundo de la vida con besos o alguna otra caricia. Pero Dios… Esta vez Dick fue incapaz de dar un paso más allá de la puerta. La luz fría de las mañanas de otoño definitivamente eran algo que a Jason le sentaban de maravilla. 

Jay estaba boca abajo en su colchón, con esos muslos de tentación separados y desnudos. La sábana que lo había cubierto cuando se fue, se enredó pecaminosamente entre sus piernas, dejando a la vista su trasero. Dick lo había limpiado la noche anterior, aunque entonces notó que solo superficialmente. La piel cremosa de su muslos se pintó con blanco, como las mejillas de su trasero. La satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho acarició la nuca de Dick: folló tan bien a su hermanito que aún al otro día había algo dentro de él saliendo de una forma tan obscena. 

Dejó el desayuno sobre su cajonera y se acercó al colchón, subiendo justo entre las piernas del más joven, con un tipo diferente de hambre. Arrastró los dedos por las pantorrillas bien formadas, observando cómo involuntariamente se contraían los dedos de sus pies. Sonrió cariñosamente, masajeando el músculo con sus pulgares y subió poco a poco un toque de pluma. La mayor parte de la piel de Jason se mantenía tierna en esas zonas, especialmente cuando se acercaba al muslo interno. 

Los poderosos músculos se volvían un poco ásperos cuando Dick se acercaba a la zona donde las correas de las pistoleras solían friccionarse, y aún así, eran extremadamente sensibles. Limpio los restos de su semilla con sus pulgares, disfrutando cuando el movimiento provocó que Jason alzara sus caderas. Con una oleada de afecto se inclinó un poco sobre el menor, y besó sus hombros desnudos. Su voz salió ronca y apagada, así que tuvo que carraspear. Tomó cuidadosamente su mentón y expuso el cuello de su amante. 

— Jay. — el aroma del pajarito más joven siempre era mucho más rico en la mañana, y tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que su voz saliera en un ronroneó perezoso. — Vamos, Littlewing, despierta… — susurró frotándose un poco contra el cuerpo del más alto. Presionó sus labios sobre el cuello pálido y tibio, antes de subir a su mandíbula. 

Obtuvo un gruñido irritado y adormilado a cambio, lo que fue alentador. Sabía que Jason no amaba ese sobrenombre, no solo porque era estúpido, también porque lo hacía sentir como un niño. Pero si Jason estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para procesar eso, entonces era una luz verde para Dick. 

Esta vez llevó sus manos a las caderas del joven dormido en su cama, y las levantó para que frotarse contra él fuese mucho más fácil. Dick no había tardado en ponerse duro, aunque eso no fue precisamente sorprendente. Cuando se trataba de Jason no tenía mucho control sobre ello, independientemente de su estado. — ¿JayJay? Tienes que despertar... — la parte de “ _ porque necesito follarte tanto”  _ se la guardó, pero en su lugar volvió a morder el cuello desnudo de su hermanito. El aroma de su shampo se agitó cuando el menor refregó su cara contra la almohada. 

— ¿Qué carajos quieres? — Jason balbuceó medio despierto, ignorando la risita de su hermano mayor. Sus párpados se sentían arenosos y tenía la boca seca, pero todo en él se sentía relajado. Eso no le impidió gruñirle a Dick, en especial cuando los dedos de su hermano mayor bajaron por sus glúteos, separándolos, y recordándole lo que habían dicho y hecho anoche. — Mierda, Dick… — de una forma instintiva y casi refleja, el vigilante más joven alzó sus caderas, estremeciéndose por cómo era que la boca curiosa de Dick seguía bajando por su columna. 

El acróbata sonrió contra la piel de Jason, apretando firmemente la carne bajo sus manos. El conjunto de músculos cedía de una forma encantadora a su toque, y Dick lo sabía perfectamente. — ¿Se siente bien Jay? — preguntó al morder uno de los hoyuelos gemelos que el más joven poseía al final de su espalda. Una mezcla de gemido y gruñido se elevó a duras penas, provocando una risita cariñosa en el mayor. — Voy a tomar eso como un sí. — bromeó al continuar bajando sus manos, y empujar los muslos de su sucesor para que mantuviese bien arriba el trasero. 

— Joder… Dick, me has estado cogiendo toda esta semana. — se lamentó Jason contra la almohada, y pegó su pecho al colchón cuando los pulgares de Dick rodaron entre sus mejillas separándolas y exponiéndolo. Sabía cómo debía verse, si la sensación de un muy placentero ardor era un indicador de algo. —Juraría que está un poco hinchado, todavía te siento dentro. — se burló intentando mantener sus caderas firmes. Aunque estaba comenzando a ponerse duro, conocía al pajarito mayor como la palma de su mano. El objeto principal de su atención esa mañana no era su polla. 

— Está enrojecido. — confirmó Dick, besando las huellas que había dejado la noche anterior al sujetarlo por la cadera. Pronto arrastró sus labios hacia el centro, chupando y dejando marcas de dientes cada tanto. 

El pulgar húmedo con su semen se frotó contra la entrada hinchada, donde se mezclaba aún con el lubricante y como si hubiera accionado un interruptor en Jason, su cuerpo se sacudió. Eso agrandó la sonrisa en el rostro Perfecto del chico de circo, y lo animó a humedecer la zona con los restos que aún manchaban al otro. 

— Ah… Carajo... ¿Eso fue lubricante? No me digas, ya lo tenías listo, pervertido— preguntó Jason con la voz ronca, sus dedos aferrados a la cama. El silencio de su predecesor fue el primer indicio— ¿Dick? Ya lo tenías listo, ¿verdad? — preguntó cuando tras unos instantes de silencio Dick se rió contra su piel. 

— Creo que estrictamente hablando tú lo mantuviste listo. Como yo te hice esto, debería arreglarlo ¿no crees?— respondió divertido, trazando una línea a través de su perineo y de sus testículos. Ignoró la queja de Jason con un pequeño azote en su culo, marcando la piel pálida. — Sí, tu hermano mayor lo arreglará— su voz normalmente clara había bajado una décima, provocando un estremecimiento en ambos. El morbo que esa palabra traía en ambos era inexplicable. Como había estado haciendo desde la mañana, Dick apreció la vista que su pequeña avecilla daba. Con el trasero arriba, y las piernas abiertas, su entrada era completamente visible. Jay no se equivocaba, había estado abusando de la tierna apertura desde hacía meses, pero nunca se había visto tan provocativo. El tierno conjunto de músculos seguía apretándolo tan bien como siempre, pero Dick estaba seguro de que podría colar un dedo en él sin resistencia. — Quédate así, ¿quieres Jay? Hazlo para mi, hermanito. 

El más alto resopló, pasándose una mano por el cabello revuelto, y se sintió sarcástico al respecto. — Como si pudiera decirte que no, degenerado. — y es que una parte de él quiso creer que realmente no podía decirle que no. Tal vez si Jason fuera incapaz de negarse a Dick, eso lo volvería un poquito menos perverso que el mayor. Eso podría salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, aunque estuviese bastante pisoteado y maltratado. Se retorció y onduló sus caderas al sentir el roce de los labios suaves y carnosos de Dick contra esa zona tan íntima. Por inercia, había intentado unir sus piernas, pero las manos ágiles de su hermano mayor lo detuvieron. — Carajo, podrías avisar. — le reprochó antes de intentar relajarse. 

La risita tranquila de Dick retumbó desde su pecho, haciendo que Jay se sonrojara un poco. 

— ¿Puedes pasarme las almohadas, Littlewing? Será mucho más cómodo para ti. — dijo antes de presionar su lengua plana contra la carne fruncida y húmeda. Recogió parte de la semilla que aún manchaba el interior de su Jay, limpiando el borde que revoloteaba tembloroso bajo su toque. 

La sensación repentina de ese invasor húmedo retorciéndose contra su carne irritada arrancó una maldición entre dientes de Jason. Trato de obligarse a pensar y a hacer que sus brazos obedecieran. Golpeó la cabeza del mayor con uno de cojines, pero dejó que los acomodase bajo su estómago. 

— Escucha, Jay… — comenzó Dick, con ese tono que ambos conocían perfectamente. El pulgar presionó su entrada, logrando que se abriera parcialmente, mientras Dickie lo miraba. — Sabes que pararé cuando lo necesites, ¿Esta bien? 

El vigilante de la capucha asintió enérgicamente, antes de menear sus caderas contra su amante, persiguiendo la dulce sensación. Estaba babeando su propia almohada, expectante y ansioso. Así que cuando la mano de Dick lo retuvo se quejó. 

— Jay, ¿está bien? — preguntó nuevamente, ignorando el reproche escrito en esos ojos aguamarina. 

— Joder, sí Dick… — rezongó mirando por encima de su hombro. — Ahora pon tu maldita boca allí antes de que me arrepienta y… ¡Hijo de perra! 

La maldición había rasgado la garganta de Jason, cuando una hambrienta boca cubrió por completo su entrada, en uno de los besos más calientes que Dick jamás le había dado. Y eso ya era decir demasiado. 

Había un sonido húmedo proveniente de su agujero, el cual no debería ser usado así. O de cualquiera de las formas en que Dick acostumbró a joderlo. Pero fue bueno, sentir el roce de carne caliente y suave, lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer que su cuerpo se relajase desde extremo a extremo. 

— Carajo… Richard… — sollozó, y nuevamente estaba moviéndose contra ese hermano. A estas alturas estaba tan duro que realmente le dolía y solo podía frotarse contra las jodidas almohadas. — Dick, hazlo. Te quiero dentro. — pidió con el rostro caliente, como siempre que tenía que pedir ese tipo de cosas. Seguía apretando las sábanas bajo sus dedos, pero ahora definitivamente tenía la mente puesta en ese placer culposo

El pajarito mayor estiró la entrada de Jason, y le tomó un par de intentos empujar su lengua dentro de él, logrando que la espalda de Jason se arqueara de una forma espectacular. El músculo caliente no tardó en provocar espasmos en las paredes del más joven, volviéndolo loco rápidamente

— Dick… Oh, cielos. — balbuceó con los ojos llorosos cuando además de la lengua, un dedo lo penetró, abriéndolo nuevamente. El estiramiento repentino debería haber ardido, pero la verdad era que Su entrada estaba tan bien atendida, y él tan excitado que solo sintió una familiar incomodidad en su interior. — Esto… Es… Mierda. Dick, voy a venirm…— advirtió mientras sentía que sus piernas le fallaban. La sensación familiar del orgasmo naciente comenzó a sacudirlo. Su vientre estaba hormigueando y la posición no ayudaba a que pudiese controlarse. Tenía todo menos el control. Trató de alejarse, tratando de arrastrarse hacia adelante para escapar de la sensación abrumadora. 

Un grito desesperado inundó la habitación cuando Dick lo retuvo y volvió a acercarlo, empujando dos dedos contra la próstata del menor. Solo tuvo que presionar un par de veces más, antes de que el interior de su hermano lo devorase con una fuerza que pocas veces había sentido. 

Jason estaba derrumbado sobre la cama, tratando de recuperar el aire. En algún momento había manchado las almohadas. Una parte de Dick creyó que de hecho, el hombre más joven ni siquiera lo había notado. El ceño fruncido en su rostro seguía allí, aunque la expresión de rostro estaba más cerca de la rendición que de cualquier otra cosa. Limpió sus labios, antes de volver a tomar el cuerpo de Jay entre los suyos. 

— Hey… — lo llamó cariñosamente, ignorando la mirada inicial que recibía. 

Jason siempre solía hacer eso, antes de calentarse realmente con él. Y Dick admitía que había presionado un poco al pobre esta vez, pero como Jason prefería recordarle cada vez, no había forma de que alguien obligase a su testarudo sucesor a hacer algo. Aun si al más joven le gustaba aparentar lo contrario cuando se trataba de ellos. 

El más joven soltó un suspiro largo y derrotado. Se giró hasta quedar frente a frente, tomando el bonito rostro de su hermano mayor. Pateó las almohadas hacia el suelo, para dejar que Dick lo rodease con sus piernas como le gustaba hacerlo. Besó su boca, encontrando aún restos del sabor de ambos, — Parece que comiste bien, Dickiebird. — se burló contra sus labios, ahogando la risa divertida del mayor. 

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo, este trabajo no ha sido beteado, y sí hay errores no dudes en decirme. 
> 
> Encantada de leer sus comentarios, y opiniones, aunque esto sea puro porno(?)
> 
> Intentaré responder todo <3


End file.
